Message on a Little White Stick
by SaveTheWorldGetTheGirl
Summary: So Jac's in Japan and Jonny's still in Holby. A story from both of their viewpoints. A natural disaster occurs which affects them both. This is mainly based on Jonny and how he deals with the events following Jac leaving for Japan and also the earthquake that happens there and when Jac is injured. Enjoy and please review! xx
1. Chapter 1

**I think this is going to be a short fiction but I've been thinking about doing something like this for a bit. I'm still doing my other fic but seeing as it's half-term I have a bit more time so here you go. Enjoy and please review (tell me if you want me to carry it on) :D**

Her hands shook as she looked at the white stick that was threatening to fall from them at any moment. Warm, salty tears ran from her eyes because she was on her own in the en suite bathroom adjacent to the expensive hotel room that she had been staying in for just over a month now; far away from Holby but not far enough from the man she was running away from as it seemed, he was following her, a message sent through the means of the white stick. She sat down slowly on top of the toilet seat. Her mind wandered to the man who would probably be sleeping right now, she worked out what the time would be where he was; four in the morning, because it was only 6:00pm here. She wanted to curl up and go to bed, but she had tonnes of reading to do before tomorrow. She wrapped up the stick in toilet paper before throwing it into the bin next to her; she stood up slowly because the pain in her head got worse with sudden movements. A brilliant time to come down with a cold this was; she pulled some more tissue from the roll and rubbed her nose gently. Then she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands as though trying to remove what she had seen: the message on the little white stick, from him.

She couldn't concentrate on the tiny font that littered the pages in front of her; she just stared blankly at them, her mind trying furiously to work out what she was going to do. There were only a few more days left on the course but she couldn't decide whether she was thankful for this or not. In a few days she could be back in her flat at Holby, but she would still have the same problem. At least here she could feel as though she was far away from it; except she wasn't and as she sank back into the pillows, her mind raced more and more until she couldn't cope with not doing anything. She couldn't call him, he would be sleeping plus she couldn't bear to hear his voice; not after the last time.

_Dear Jonny,  
I know you will probably want to tear this up as soon as you see who it's from, but I'm asking you don't. _

She stopped writing, aware that she needed to break the news soon or she never would. She needed to tell him of the positive result of the third pregnancy test she had done. Her pen scratched on the paper again.

_I have taken a test three times and they all say positive; I'm pregnant and it's highly likely that the baby is yours. It's definitely yours, it can't be Sean's because he and his wife had to have IVF so the possibility that it's his is little to none. I don't know what to do. I can't do this alone; I need you to do it with me. You said you wanted a wife and kids; this is me offering you them. I know what I did was stupid and wrong and I am paying for it because all I want right now is to be with you. _

She closed her eyes and let a fresh set of tears fall. He wasn't going to believe her and even if he did, he wouldn't take her back, not after what she did.

_I'm really scared Jonny; if I can't do this with you then I don't think I can do it at all. _

She looked at the clock; she had spent over an hour on the letter and this is all she had come up with. She wiped away her tears for the second time that evening and pushed the papers to one side. She fell back into the bed and let her nightmares take her.

Jonny lay awake, just staring at the clock beside him. He had been awake for an hour, thinking about the dream he had just had. It wasn't so much a dream but just reliving what had happened a month earlier. He spent many nights doing just this because for some reason, he couldn't get that woman out of his head. One night he almost called her, luckily for him he shut his eyes and remembered their last words to each other before he threw his phone down on to the bed. He sat up and flicked the television on in his room but he wasn't watching it; instead his mind focussed on Jac again. She had been so sorry for what she had done to him; she had cried. She told him that she could do the wife, kids and dog thing, but he didn't believe her. She would just do it again. Probably. That's it. There was no certainty that she would do it again; she seemed genuinely, truly sorry for sleeping with Sean. When he thought about it though, anger just bubbled inside him. He should have been there for her, not him. He could have been more supportive when he heard about Joseph's marriage, but then, he hadn't known who he was and what he had meant to Jac. After Jac had run away to Japan, he heard all the stories about her and Joseph and Joseph's father though and he couldn't help but think how she had felt when she had received the invitation. He had meant a lot to her; did he mean more than he did? He couldn't ask her; he didn't want to speak to her. He couldn't even if he had wanted to. She hid away in her office for the next few days and then she disappeared. He found out that she had been put on a course in Japan. That would be the perfect opportunity for Jac to leave it all behind for a month or so and forget about him and what she had done. She was a coward.

She woke up with a start, she looked to her right but it was still dark. Suddenly she realised what had woken her. The room was shaking violently around her. The lamp had fallen from her bedside table and made a loud crash on the floor. This was an earthquake. In her tired state she managed to rush out of bed and, remembering what they had said in the case of an earthquake, she went to clamber underneath the table a few meters away, but before she could make it: smash. The vase from the table had fallen. She didn't lose focus straight away and touched the top of her head, and pulling her hand away felt the warm, red liquid on her hands. She tried to move again but found that her muscles weren't working. More things were falling. She tried to shield her head and face but her arms wouldn't move. She remembered the message on the little white stick and her blurred vision allowed her to see her stomach where her hands had already placed themselves in a protective manner. Calmed slightly by this act that she hadn't been aware of, she shut her eyes and fell backwards, hitting her head again on the table and finding piece in the darkness that ensued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, faves! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review :D**

Jonny woke up after finally managing to get back to sleep for an hour. The lack of sleep however was making him tired and irritable at work and his colleagues had noticed it; Mo had been watching her best friend very closely over the past month and saw how very little he cared about anything. After coming in without shaving or even changing his clothes she had told him to get a grip. What she had done to him wasn't nice but he had to get over it: she was nothing special. But she was to Jonny and nobody could quite understand why. After Mo had gone on at him he decided that he needed to hide the fact that he was having very little sleep so he shaved when he needed to, changed his clothes every day and took sleeping tablets. Little did they work in his mind but it meant that Mo had stopped commenting on the way he looked. He got to work half an hour earlier than his shift was supposed to start giving him time to get changed into scrubs. He was glad to see that he would be working mostly with Mo today, because as much as he respected Elliot as a surgeon, he did offer unwanted advice on his personal life, something that Mo had long ceased to do.

After busy morning he finally found time for a small break and went and sat in the nurses' station. He felt his mobile vibrating but didn't automatically register the sensation because at that moment he was busy reading the news on the computer screen. He didn't usually bother to go in depth, just looked at the headlines, then at the local news to see what he could be facing at work and then of course at the sport. But today was different because one of the headlines had caught his eye; more than that it had made his stomach turn and his heart beat faster. Japan had experienced yet another earthquake, registering a 7.4 on the Richter scale. He looked to the side of the screen where it explained in a bit of detail what that measurement meant; he scanned the information before daring to read on. So far they didn't know the exact number of deaths but it had reached at least ten. His phone rang again, this time his eyes flicked away from the screen and to his pocket where he felt inside and picked up the phone, showing a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" his thick Scottish accent was quite difficult for the woman at the other end to understand, even though she had grown up in the UK. However she was just going to have to do as the country was in a state of emergency and she was the best the hospital could spare.  
"Hello, my name is Francesca and I am calling from the Osaka Hospital in Japan. Is this Jonathan Maconie?"  
"Yes it is." His answer was short, he was obviously waiting for her to tell him the news.  
"I believe you know of a Jacqueline Naylor?"  
"I...yes, is she okay?" He didn't want to sound as though he was panicking but she could hear the pitch of his voice raise slightly. He must have heard about the earthquake.  
"I gather you have heard about the earthquake. She is in a critical condition at the moment. You are listed as her next of kin." There was silence on the other end of the line; Francesca coughed to let him know that she was still there and wanted some form of response from him.  
"Okay, I didn't know. What...what happened to her?"  
"She has suffered a head trauma and multiple body injuries. We can arrange transport for you from the airport in Tokyo to the hospital if you would like?" hers was a questioning tone.  
"I don't know whether I can make it. I'm working and... Can I call you back?"  
"Yes of course Mr Maconie. However please be aware that there are many other casualties and you may not get through first time, so you have to keep trying." She heard the phone go dead at the other end and sighed. She dialled another number, and prepared herself to break the news to another family that their relative had been injured in the earthquake.

Jonny put the phone down in complete shock. His first thought was not about the woman lying critically ill in a crowded hospital in Japan, but about how coincidental it was that they had rang him then, just after he had read the news article. He was trying to focus on these strange things rather than the elephant in the room that he was just about to face as Mo bounced onto the ward.  
"Jonny Mac, can you prepare Mr Tomkinson in bed five? I'm taking him to theatre in- What's up with you?" She saw his vacant expression and knew what she had just said had been lost on him. She clapped loudly in his face, snapping him out of his daydream.  
"Wha-?"  
"I said: what's up with you?"  
"Nothing." His lie was not at all convincing and Mo pulled up a spinny chair next to him.  
"Please don't tell me it's Jac again."  
"It's...well yeah...but it's different this time Mo."  
"How is it different Jonny? She is so far away that she could not have possibly done anything that would redeem what she did to you?"  
"She hasn't." He pushed his chair away from the desk so that Mo could read what was on the screen. Her eyes moved from side to side as she scanned, her mouth dropping open by the time she had finished.  
"Jac's in Japan." She thought she understood.  
"Not just that though, she's been injured- badly too. I had a phone call because, this is the best bit: I'm her next of kin apparently."  
"You? Does she not have any family?"  
"No, well from what I have gathered she was in care for a while. I still don't understand why I'm her next of kin though; surely I can't be the only person she has."  
"So she still has you then?"  
"What? No! What she did was unforgiveable..."  
"Look, how long have we been friends?"  
"A long time?"  
"You seriously don't know how long? Men! Actually that's not the point. The point is, that I know you more than you think I do and, you have to know that I really, really, really don't like that woman, but when you were together, you were the happiest I had seen you since Caroline." The mention of her name made Jonny's stomach flip, the one who'd got away. "What Jac did to you was awful, truly awful, but you know that what Caroline did was worse and how many chances did you give that witch?" Jonny just shrugged, he knew that she was right but it was a shock to hear this coming from her. Jonny knew how much Mo hated Jac, but he also knew she hated Caroline more, and if was telling him to give her another chance, then he knew he should do it. As much as he hated to admit it, he still loved the woman. She had put him as her next of kin, so he'd obviously meant something to her too. He remembered what she had said when they'd last spoken; she wanted to do the whole wife, kids and dog thing for him. He was going to have to give her another chance to do so. A small smile formed on his lips when he thought about what he was going to do, however it was suddenly replaced by a look of horror.  
"The woman…on the phone… she said she was in a critical condition."  
"She'll be fine, it's Jac!" Mo's optimistic tone almost aloowed him to believe that she would be, but in the back of his mind there was a constant niggling. Something that he couldn't ignore.  
"I have to go to Japan." Mo turned and faced him with a look of understand; one that only best friends could share.  
"You'll need to ask Hanssen, in fact we need to tell people what's happened to her. I'm sure people would want to know, it's not like she's _that_ bad that people wouldn't care."  
"She's just misunderstood." Jonny joined in, defending the woman he loved along with his best friend, who he had the biggest amount of respect for.

At this moment Elliot walked on to the ward with a huge grin on his face, probably due to the doughnut in his hand.  
"I'm just going on my break so if anyone needs me I'll be in my office." He said with a smile, completely unaware of the situation, even with Jonny and Mo's faces expressing their feelings quite openly.  
"Erm Professor Hope? I was wondering if you could help me out actually?" Jony got off his chair and walked towards Elliot.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"There was an earthquake in Japan where Jac, Ms Naylor, is and she's been hurt. I'm her next of kin so they want me to go over there." Elliot's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of concern.  
"What's her condition?"  
"She's critical apparently; they haven't told me a lot. I guess they can't; there must have been loads of people injured." His voice was quite and he realised that Mo was right as always; he loved that woman and no matter what she had done, he knew that she was sorry and he had to give her another chance, because it was going to be harder to get over her.  
"When are you off then?" Elliot asked seriously.  
"As soon as I can, I need to speak to Hanssen obviously, and they'll need to arrange cover. I was hoping you could try and find somebody?" Elliot nodded his head vigorously.  
"Of course, of course. Now Go and see Hanssen while it's quiet and I'll try and find someone. Ms Effanga, I'll need you to spread the word about Ms Naylor, let's see if we can't get a collection going. She can't have upset _that_ many people; can she?" He said the last bit with a smile, a sort of joke trying to lighten the mood. Jonny smiled but his eyes didn't light up like they usually did. He wasn't really concentrating. He nodded to Elliot as a thank you; he couldn't quite muster any more words. He turned and made his way to the lift; as he walked he prepared himself for what he was going to say to Hanssen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't get this to you yesterday, had a huge mass of homework to do before Holby D: Anyway, enjoy and please review! :D**

Luckily there had been many cancellations due to the earthquake and so the next day Jonny found himself on a 12-hour economy flight to Japan with a stop-off in Russia; Mo had been extra helpful in lending him the money. Hanssen on the other hand had been less than sympathetic when granting him leave from the department, although when he found out that Elliot had managed to acquire an agency nurse quickly, he wanted Jonny to 'pass on his well-wishes to Ms Naylor'. He had always been a nervous flier and the fact that the journey was going to take over half a day didn't help him either. He tried to sleep but business men and women on their phones, children shouting and family members worrying did not help him in his cause and so he spent the long journey looking out of the window, trying to think of what he would say to Jac. Then a thought entered his head; he wasn't quite sure how serious her injuries were, he had not thought to ask if she was even conscious or if she was responsive. He hoped she was awake as he wanted to speak to her and let her know that he was there and always would be. He desperately wanted to tell her that he forgave her, but even when he thought about the words he just couldn't enunciate them, because the truth was, he hadn't quite forgiven her just yet and he didn't know when he would be able to. He did know however, that he loved her and after his talk with Mo, he was prepared to give her a second chance; he just worried whether he could keep her one-night-stand from his mind.

He had called the hospital again before he left to let them know he was coming and they had arranged a coach for the many people who were visiting people or who had brought in aid. He then thought about how he could help people; he was a nurse after all. He decided that after he had talked with Jac (that is if she was in any state to talk) he would find out if he could be of any help. He took out his laptop from the bag in front of him, in doing so he squashed the lady next to him and after a hurried apology he received a smile; this was the first contact he had made with anyone as he was much too nervous to actually speak. In order to avoid an awkward conversation he quickly opened his laptop and plugged in his headphones; to take his mind off both the flight and what he was making his way to, he watched two films, played chess against the computer (that always won) and wrote a letter to Jac. It wasn't exactly a letter to her, more like a plan of what he was going to say when he got there. He could sense the lady next to him reading over his shoulder so he changed the font to a tiny size and next pulled out some reading glasses which, nobody apart from Mo knew he needed.

_Dear Jac, _

_So here we are again, in a situation where I am forgiving you because I just can't seem to rid you from my mind. I know I should hate you and don't get me wrong, I hate what you did, but maybe you do deserve another chance. So I'm giving you this one; don't screw it up. _

He wrote and rewrote this first part several times, worried he was sounding soppy. In the end he closed the laptop and removed his glasses before sighing. He couldn't plan what he was going to say; it had to just come to him.

In Osaka, Jac was lying unconscious on a hospital bed amongst the other critically injured people of the earthquake. She hadn't opened her eyes since she had collapsed after receiving a head injury. She had also attained several cuts and bruises to her body and a fractured wrist from landing on it badly. The head injury was the worst and doctors were unsure of what her condition would be _if_ she woke up. They had also discovered the pregnancy after discovering a note that was with her belongings; they had done the tests themselves just to make sure, but she was right and there was a baby. It was only a few weeks old but the life growing inside her was precious and they were trying desperately to keep both of them alive. 

It couldn't have been soon enough that Jonny found himself on a coach with a many other people on their way to Osaka, where some would go to the hospital along with him to either visit family members or offer their assistance, some would go and hand out the aid to the population and some would be helping the clear-up effort, which was already taking place in the fast-paced country. Jonny was quite surprised actually at the lack of evidence that an earthquake had taken place; he wondered how serious Jac's injury could be because very few buildings had suffered any damage and people seemed to be going about their normal lives. However as he was thinking this, the coach turned a corner and he saw a couple of buildings that had partially collapsed; these buildings were older than the rest and he wondered whether Jac had been staying in one of these. He didn't have much time to dwell on the subject as the coach carried on its journey; streets and streets of the city were filled with busy people, seemingly unaware that there had even been an earthquake. Although, many had worried expressions as they rushed around; he didn't realise it but his own face mirrored theirs. He sat with earphones in on the coach, once again trying to avoid any human confrontation, though he was only half listening to the band as they sung about saving the world and getting the girl. His ears pricked up at this part of the song as this was exactly what he was doing, except the situation was an awkward one because of their past. He pushed the thought away at once. He was here because he loved her; he was sure of that and no matter what she had done, there had to be another chance because the long journey had allowed him to fully appreciate their break up.

She wanted him to hate her because then it would be easier.  
She wanted him to forgive her.  
She wanted to do the wife, family and a dog thing.  
She wanted to do it with him.  
_He_ just wanted to know why she had slept with Sean. Why had she thrown it all away just for one night of something that 'meant nothing' if he had meant so much?

It was getting late by the time that they had reached the hospital and Jonny had not fully realised where he was and continued to listen the 'The King Blues' even as the coach pulled up outside a large building which was bustling with people. The person next to him had to nudge him slightly as they reached this destination and Jonny looked up from his IPod slightly bemused at first before he realised where he was; he smiled in gratitude to the man who had made him aware and then squeezed past him into the queue to get off the coach. His backpack stuck out slightly behind him and weighed him down as he bent over to pick up his medium-sized, plain black suitcase. He didn't have any idea of how long he was going to have to stay and so had decided to pack enough for a week, just in case.

He walked slowly through the main entrance to the hospital, although he had no idea where he was going. A receptionist had seen his suitcase however, and had rightly assumed that he was here visiting someone who had been injured in the earthquake. He was surprised at how quickly they had found her considering that there had just been an earthquake and the hospital was quite crowded. He followed a short nurse to a smaller ward where none of the beds were empty; halfway down he discovered Jac's bed. His mind raced trying to work out her situation. She wasn't hooked up to many machines so that was obviously a positive; however there was a bandage wrapped around her head, and her wrist had been plastered. What he could see of her face underneath the bandage was cut and bruised in numerous places and he assumed the rest of her to look like this. She looked as though she had sleeping but according to the nurse who had led him there she hadn't yet woken up.

His expression didn't display much to the nurse who had tried to discover who he was to her. She had hoped that it was the mysterious Jonny who had been mentioned on the note found in her belongings. Many of the nurses wanted to find out what would happen between those two; it was therefore an easy decision to give him the note as he sat down beside her bed, his eyes filled with confusion but taking the piece of paper anyway. She watched his eyes move from side to side as he took in what the note said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Thanks for reading guys and all the reviews/faves/follows! I really do love hearing what you think :) Hope you enjoy this chapter :D Please review :D**

Jac could feel the presence of someone next to her, but she couldn't tell who it was; she couldn't even open her eyes to see. She tried to speak but her mouth didn't open when she tried to reawaken the muscles in her face. She was trapped in her mind for now as she tried to remember what on earth had happened because at the moment, she had no recollection of anything and little strength to try anything more.

Jonny had finished reading the half-written letter. In fact he had finished reading it for the seventh time; he had discovered that it had needed that many attempts for any of it to actually register in his mind. He placed the note down on top of her bed and looked around for anyone; there were lots of people there, but nobody had the time to notice him or even care that he was there. He wished that he was back in England, back in Holby where he belonged, far away from the goings on of Japan and the earthquake and their hospitals and Jac and his... He couldn't say it. It can't be correct; she was obviously trying to trick him because that was the type of thing that _she _would do. Except it was '_would do_' as in, it was the past tense. Would she dare to do it now? Would it be worth the risk of lying to him once again? She was clever in a way; surely she wouldn't chance losing him again if she really did want to be back with him. But it would be so easy to fake this. She could go back to England, pretend she was pregnant and then 'conveniently lose' the baby at some point before she began showing. He shook his head; it was such a horrible thing to be thinking, but was it too horrible for _her_?

He couldn't help but think that she had the potential to do something like this because if she could cheat on him and Joseph, the man she had also cared for immensely, then what was to stop her from going to these extreme lengths to get what she wanted? He remembered people telling him about how she had slept with Lord Byrne only to further her career; he was the father of Joseph. This was definitely worse than what she had done to him and she had shown signs of actually wanting to be with him before she slept with that paediatrician. He thought of Sean; he and his wife had been trying for a baby. He wondered how they were coping after his affair; he had heard that his wife had taken him back, mainly because of the baby. He looked at Jac's stomach; it was looking flat, but that's how it always looked and anyway, if she were pregnant then she wouldn't be showing yet. What if the baby wasn't his? He picked up the letter again and reread the middle section. Sean and his wife had to have IVF, so there was indeed a small chance that the baby was Sean's although, it could always be his wife who was infertile. This thought made him feel slightly sick; he didn't know if he could accept the child if it wasn't his. Thinking about Jac sleeping with Sean was too much for him already and if they were to have another go at a relationship then he would have to push that thought out of his mind somehow, but for the baby to someone else's? He couldn't even comprehend how that would make him feel.

He was arguing with himself because one part of him desperately wanted Jac to be telling him the truth; his journey here hadn't been wasted and she did want him back and there was a chance for him, for _them_. He wanted to be the father of this child and any thoughts that it might be Sean's evaporated as he started to think about it. They could have a boy who would look like a mixture of himself and Jac; he would be cheeky like his father and clever like his mother and Jonny could play football with him in their back garden and Jac would lounge there just smiling at her boys, or...They could have a little girl who looked like her mother with beautiful green-blue eyes and flowing red hair and a gorgeous smile that was on her face _all_ the time, compared to the one he had seen rarely on her mother even though he felt she should show it _all_ the time. Fatherhood would be so natural to him; he thought back to his own childhood where neither the father nor the mother had been there for him. Their deaths hadn't been their fault but landing in his aunt and uncle's home when he was five along with his sister had not been the best start to life and from then on he had vowed that when he had children, he would be the best father he could possibly be. He wanted this so desperately that just the chance that Jac could be telling the truth allowed him to look at her properly for the first time since she had cheated on him. Her feeble state even allowed him to feel slightly sorry for her, because as he had realised before, he did love this woman and he could accept her as the mother of his children. He picked up the letter again; he just read the last sentence this time:  
_I'm really scared Jonny; if I can't do this with you then I don't think I can do it at all.  
_She was scared; Jonny had never known Jac Naylor to be scared of anything in his whole time of working with her or even being with her. Until the very end; he could somehow see the slight fear in his eyes as she told him that she had slept with Sean as she did not know where this revelation would take her. Being scared about not being able to cope with their child on her own was just one more thing that made Jonny think that she did feel something for him and perhaps, she was telling the truth.

Was this enough? He thought to himself as he continued to stare at her frail frame in the bed; she would have looked lifeless if there hadn't been the slow but constant rising and falling of her chest which indicated some life. He had not even asked yet what they thought, if anything, was wrong with her. However there was something more pressing on his mind as he noticed a man in a white coat walk past him.  
"S'cuse me?" many of the Japanese and foreign people around him would not have been able to decipher much of his Scottish accent and so he talked slowly allowing the Japanese doctor to take in everything he said; "Can you tell me what her condition is now? And also," he paused and breathed in slowly, this was how to find out if she was really pregnant, "how the baby is?" the doctor smiled to show he had understood what Jonny had said perfectly and there had been no need to dumb down his accent for him.  
"Your partner's condition has improved very much since she was brought in," he said in very good English, making Jonny feel slightly embarrassed, "As you know she suffered a head injury; she fractured her skull, but that is very minor, considering and it should heel without any problems. However a head injury can cause many complications and we won't know the extent of the damage until she has woken up. But we are confident she will do so soon. As for the baby, I take it you are the father?" Jonny looked at him and the word 'probably' was immediately pushed out of his head by a resounding yes that came out of his mouth; he was the father, it had to be him. "It is very early in the pregnancy to say whether there has been any long term damage as she is only around seven weeks. However there was hardly any damage to that area of her body and so I think that the scans are quite accurate in showing that there is nothing to worry about. There is one more thing." The doctor paused this time and Jonny's eyes questioned him, looking slightly panicked. "Like I said, it is very early on in the pregnancy but the ultrasound showed that there are in fact two babies. Until later in the pregnancy we cannot say if both babies will develop but at the moment it looks like you will have twins. I take it this was her first scan?" Jonny was completely shocked. His head moved in a circular motion indicating that he had no idea whether this was her first scan but even if he did he was too preoccupied with this news to even concentrate. The doctor smiled and took this as his cue to leave.

Jonny collapsed back on to the chair and scratched his head. He was sure he was going to explode with the amount of news he had received in the past two days and it took him a few minutes of just sitting there to make sense of everything. There was only one word that the doctor had said that made Jonny feel complete elation and that word, was _twins_. Jonny himself was a twin, he knew that his mother had been a twin and that twins ran in his family, surely this was proof that they would be his children? Eventually he managed to pick up Jac's hand, which was lying beside her weak-looking body. He held it in his own and looked how his fingers fit perfectly between each of hers. It took a while therefore, for him to actually notice that she was squeezing his own hand back. He looked quickly at her eyes which were still closed, but he could see her eyelids twitching and her mouth trying to move. He got up and spun around so fast he almost fell over. When regained his balance he let go of Jac's hand gently and rushed towards the doctor who he had seen previously; Jonny, like Jac, tried to open his mouth to form words but instead the extreme excitement only allowed him to tap the doctor on the back and point towards Jac and mumble some sound towards the doctor. Luckily the doctor was fluent in nonsense as well as English and took this as a sign that something was happening with his patient.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Didn't think I'd get such a positive response :') I will hopefully update my other fic this weekend and possibly this one too (if my mountain of homework get's weathered down somehow) Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review :) **

She slowly became accustomed to the light shining in her eyes. It wasn't day light as it was more unnatural and it burnt as she blinked rapidly trying to focus on the source of the stream of brightness. As soon as she had managed to make out a cylindrical device being held in front of her, it was taken away and the person who was responsible for it became clear.  
"Hello, my name is Doctor Maki, can you hear me?" Jac merely nodded, obviously confused by her current situation. She coughed slightly and found her mouth was extremely dry, so she struggled to talk.  
"Where… am I?" She croaked, the voice sounding nothing like her own. She was the most panicked-looking Jonny had ever seen her and yet somehow there was still a certain extent of control in her expression, in her words and movements. He stared downwards at her, but she did not notice him yet.  
"You are in Osaka City Hospital, you have been injured in the earthquake; can you remember anything at all?" She took it all in almost instantly and Jonny continued to watch her think back to the events of the previous few days.  
"No, no I… I'm not sure…" He saw how much she hated not being able to recollect what had happened to her; this was something that she wasn't in control of and somewhere behind the façade, he knew she was worried.  
"Okay, can you tell me your name?" She scrunched her face up a little, showing that she was thinking. Very slowly she nodded her head. Jonny had been worried for a minute as she had left them hanging on wondering if her memory loss was serious.  
"Naylor, I'm Jac Naylor." She nodded to herself mainly as though she had gained a small triumph over her injuries, because she still knew who she was and the more she thought, the more she could remember about herself. It was at this point she noticed the familiar breathing; she turned just a small amount and was able to see his face looking down at her. She tried to control it but ultimately she failed; a smile formed on her face and she turned back to back the doctor. Although she didn't want to have to; she wanted to drink in Jonny's whole appearance before she realised that this was just a dream, she would wake up from her sleep once more and he would be gone. The doctor continued to talk and the longer he did, the more she could accept that this was reality; that he had really come for her.

"Alright that's good." Although he noted her slight hesitance in his head, "now can you tell me how old you are?"  
"38." She mumbled yet both Jonny and the doctor could hear her. The doctor's previous concern had vanished as this reply was much quicker. Doctor Maki smiled as Jac's face expressed more confidence in her answer.  
"Alright, you have suffered a head trauma which caused a small fracture to your skull which I am confident will heal without any problems. However you seem to be suffering from some short-term memory loss at the moment so I'd like to keep you under observation for a few days." Jac took it all in; she seemed quite impatient as she understood all the medical jargon. "There is also the matter of your pregnancy which I am going to need to discuss with you." Jonny thought he saw a flicker of something out of the corner of his eye, some emotion on Jac's face, but before he had even turned around it was gone and she was nodding.  
"Is it okay?" Her tone was dark and scared; her euphoria at seeing Jonny had disappeared and now all she could think about was the tiny human that was growing inside her. She had failed to remember this until just this moment and even then the memory of doing the tests was quite hazy.

Jac's expression was priceless when the doctor had finished telling her that instead of one baby, she would in fact be having two and they were, as far as they could see, perfectly healthy. Jonny wished he could have taken a photo; he hadn't brought his camera though, thinking that this wasn't going to be the kind of opportunity for him to go sight seeing. She just blinked wildly for a moment before turning to face Jonny, who looked considerably less surprised than herself and was actually smiling at her response.  
"How did…how do you know?" Her expression was one that Jonny just could not keep a straight face at as it encompassed elements of confusion, love and shock. The doctor sensed it was time for him to disappear and so Jonny was left to face Jac Naylor alone.  
"I…got your note." He said, quietly not wanting to upset her when she was lying in a hospital bed. Jac understood immediately.  
"I didn't mean for you to read that." Jonny's understanding lowered.  
"It had my name on it; sounded like you were talking to me." She raised her eyebrow then winced at the pain it caused her to look sarcastic; the next few weeks were going to be a problem for her.  
"Well yes it was originally for you but then…" She looked down at her hands, only just then realising one of them was in plaster; her mind thought about work for just a moment before she remembered that what she was talking about was more important. That's when it hit her; Jonny was more important than work or anything apart from this baby…these babies, she reminded herself, still not getting used to the idea. Twins must run in Jonny's family, she went off on a tangent in her mind once again and Jonny had to clear his throat to gain her attention once more.  
"What? Oh sorry…just…twins…" She trailed off but returned to the topic of current conversation. "The note, it wasn't meant for you to read because it's pathetic."  
"Did you not mean what you wrote?" He asked curiously, because obviously he wanted to know if he had made a wasted journey; he wanted to know if he had allowed his hopes to lift and now they were going to be crushed. He didn't have to think about this prospect as Jac answered quickly.  
"Of course I meant it! I meant everything I wrote and much more than I could ever say Jonny!" Her head started to throb from her injury and she began feeling all the other pains from every part of her body but she couldn't have cared less about anything more in her life at that moment.

"What am I doing here Jac?" He sat down next the bed so he could think about the question himself. Jac called and he came running. That was these past few months in a nutshell. They were both quiet for a moment before Jac broke the silence.  
"Thank you for being here. I changed my next of kin before I went to Sweden; just in case. I didn't think you would mind, then of course. Now it's different."  
"I have to say I was pretty stunned when I found out."  
"It was when I was coming round to the idea that we could have a relationship. What a joke that is; I mean, Jac Naylor in a relationship? Who heard of such a thing?" She laughed a sad laugh to herself, except the situation was far from funny.  
"The thing is Jac is that I was genuinely worried about you. I came as soon as I could and that was without hearing about the pregnancy. I wouldn't do that for just anybody. Since you left I haven't been able to sleep or function properly. But I don't know how easily I can just forget about Sean."  
"So what are you saying?" Jac tried to sound normal, her voice still wasn't her own; it was still very croaky but there was also an element of hope in there; hope that he would say he could take her back. He had reminded her of Sean; she loathed that man so much but she loathed herself more for doing what she did. She always had to ruin the perfect things. She realised that Jonny was special and yet she had chosen to throw it all away for one night because she was angry about Joseph; he had moved on so why couldn't she? She always lets the past control her actions, and that is what her biggest problem was.  
"I'm not sure what I'm saying Jac. What do you want?" He asked; he had never really liked to make these important decisions himself.  
"I want another chance, but it's your choice whether you give me that or not. I know I don't deserve it but I'm genuinely so sorry, it was the stupidest thing I have ever done."  
"Really? Because I've heard you've done some pretty stupid things. Why did you sleep with him?" Jac had only half been expecting this question and she still hadn't come up with a very convincing answer.  
"I was in love with Joseph a long time ago, and I was mad that you didn't understand why I was mad. Even though you were right; I did need to just get over it. He clearly had and I was so happy with you. But I can't blame you for not understanding because I hadn't told you. I just seem to think that people should accept it; I don't like sharing because it scares me that if people know about my past, they will judge me on it. I slept with Sean because I was angry and for some reason I had made you my target and I regret not talking to you about it first. But as soon as I had realised what I had done, I felt sick. I knew it was going to hurt you because you're so lovely and you didn't deserve that, but I had to tell you myself, because that way I had told the truth and you hadn't heard it from anyone else. I wouldn't want a relationship with you knowing that I hadn't told you the truth. Believe it or not, I have changed and I think I can change more; I will change more. I'm going to have to." While she had been lay flat down staring at the ceiling or nervously looking at into his eyes for the majority of her monologue, she now stared at her stomach.  
"I do believe you and honestly, I think I'm too in love with you not to give you another chance, especially now with our twins."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry for the delay in updates :/ Anyway here we go, enjoy this chapter and please review :D**

Jac was happy to fall asleep again as she felt Jonny stroking her hair. His other hand was still in hers although they kept moving towards her stomach as though trying to feel for some movement; they both knew it was too early for anything like that, but just imagining it made them both excited. A deep sleep engulfed her soon and her dreams were, thankfully, much happier than they had been over the past seven weeks. She could see children with red hair and a cheeky smile and she could see Jonny playing with the kids. The visions were just perfect. However there were clouds of uncertainty that drifted into them; were the children going to be alright? Would she, Jac Naylor be any kind of mother? Would Jonny always be there for her? It was usually at this point of the vision that her eyes snapped open, she looked around ignoring the pain that this caused her and - to her relief Jonny would still be there. Once or twice he caught her waking up and making sure she was still there, but eventually he had fallen asleep too, probably dreaming the same dreams. This was the same for a couple of days while Jonny had not found anywhere that he could stay; he had been looking as there chair was becoming quite uncomfortable. A few times over the course of these few days, Jac woke up having had flashbacks of what had happened in the days before she had sustained the injury; before these she could barely remember anything from a week before the earthquake. It was a strange form of memory loss but she had seen patients with such things happening to them and after all the human brain was far from sussed out. Jac looked at Jonny when she had experienced these dreams and flashbacks, wanting him to explain to her, seeing as the first time they had met, she had been fooled into thinking he was a neurosurgeon.

Jonny finally found himself somewhere to stay that was close to the hospital; it had been difficult because of the number of people who had been displaced from their homes and of course other relatives staying close to ensure their loved ones were okay. It was only to sleep in and a place to leave his things as he spent the majority of time by Jac's side talking to her about what she could remember and doing things that he would have never thought he would be doing with her, for example thinking of baby names. Their conversations when they were awake steered away from anything awkward without them having to try; Jac never wanted to utter the name of the paediatrician who had almost ruined her life and Jonny didn't want to discuss Jac's unfaithfulness anymore because they had agreed for the sake of the babies, they had to continue as though nothing had ever happened. Neither of them had expected it to be easy, but Jonny knew that it would haunt Jac that she ever done such a thing and so he had no reason to blame her further. However much they talked about baby names, they had not yet discussed the future for them as this was a topic that was still a bit too fragile for them to talk about. As much as they had decided to continue their relationship, Jonny wanted to go as slow as he could for now, and Jac understood this, but then, they were having children together and they were not going to wait for them to sort out their lives. However they had decided silently that the best time to discuss it would be back in England, when Jac had recovered. In the meantime they would have to continue to discuss whether their babies were going to be called Bethany or Amelia or James or Jonathan Junior (which was already a strict 'no' in Jac's mind)...

After a week of being stuck in the hospital, everyone knew that Jac's patience was wearing thin. She became her usual self; she snapped at the doctors and nurses who were only trying to help her and the only person she was even remotely nice to, was Jonny. Having remembered many of the events leading up to the earthquake and the injury itself, Jonny and herself had decided that it would be a good idea for Jac's sanity and also the health of the staff in the hospital if she was discharged. She was easily angered every time she looked at the cast on her arm as she realised she was not going to be able to do much when she got back to work; she also realised that she was going to be taking more time off when she had the twins. She couldn't imagine work not being a part of her life, even though in reality, it wasn't going to be very long and she would be preoccupied with looking after two babies. She had to keep reminding herself of this fact, as though if she didn't think about it she would forget it and continue life just as she always did. The truth was she was still scared about becoming mother, even with Jonny there to help her as he had promised to do. She just couldn't imagine herself being any kind of parent; she had never been able to picture herself in that role. However, she couldn't tell Jonny any of this; she wanted him to think that she was at least marginally confident.

Jac didn't know that Jonny already understood how worried she was; he could see it every time she chanced a glance down at her stomach with a nervous look in her eyes when she thought he wasn't watching her. He knew she hadn't had the best upbringing and this was probably contributing to her worried attitude along with other things that Jonny himself had been thinking about. Having worked with her for a while, it was an understatement to say that Jac Naylor could be harsh; it would be horrible to suggest though, that she would not make a good mother. He had seen her sometimes with patients and just thought how incredibly kind she was. Then again she could be impatient and he had never experienced her around small children. He had heard stories that the ice-queen's heart melted when it came to children but he was unsure whether this was just an urban myth; although he couldn't help but think that she would be amazing if they were her own children. Anyway, if she wasn't the maternal type straight away he would be there to teach her of course.

They bought tickets to fly home the day after she was discharge, meaning they would only have to spend one night in the hotel that Jonny had picked out for convenience; it is no surprise then, that Jac turned her nose up at the place. However they barely spent any time there as they decided to go for a day out around the city, considering it was like a holiday now that Jac was not lying in a hospital bed or doing a course. It was amazing how neither of them felt awkward around the other, considering everything that had happened; instead, they had both been mature about the situation and got on with their relationship as though it had never happened, as they had agreed. Jonny was getting excited about the prospect of being a father and when he was like this, Jac could be excited too and they spent hours talking about what they thought they would look like and what personalities they would have. They talked as though they would be there tomorrow, although they knew they had a long wait.

The duo finally landed in England after an incredibly long and painful flight for Jonny, who was already uncomfortable flying without a pregnant and irritable girlfriend sitting next to him. They got in the taxi and headed to Jonny's house where he was going to pick up some things before staying at Jac's flat to look after her until she was ready to go back to work. That wouldn't be too long, Jac had already decided; she hated being away from work for any period of time. However Jonny had forced her to at least have a couple of days off, if not for her then for their twins. This won her round immediately and Jonny had found a new method of blackmail against his girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey! Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate you all taking the time to leave one :) Sorry about the slow updates on this fic, going through a lot with school and such atm, but I'll try my best from now on. Anywayyyy enjoy this chapter and please review (if only to shout at me to tell me I need to update!) :D**

It was very late when they finally got to Jac's flat and so Jac fell straight to sleep in her bed and Jonny didn't want to disturb her as he had stayed up watching the football highlights, so he set up camp in her living room on the sofa.

Jac found herself becoming increasingly frustrated at being stuck in her flat but it had only been three hours since she had woken up and not gone into work. At first Jonny found this side to Jac quite funny as she walked around the flat aimlessly looking for something to do; her fractured wrist preventing her from doing some things but not all, because this was Jac Naylor and a fractured wrist and skull only stopped ordinary people. Eventually as the day wore on though, Jonny's patience was wearing thin as Jac moaned for the seventeenth time that she was bored.  
"And then when I go back to work, I can't even operate until this bloody thing has healed." Jac sulked around the lounge in front of Jonny who was trying to watch the television, except she didn't make a very good window.  
"Look, it might seem like this is going to be on forever-"  
"Four weeks." Jac corrected his exaggeration and received a magnificent eye roll from Jonny.  
"Exactly, you'll be back operating in no time. Anyway, we could be using this time to actually talk about things."  
"Well if you switched your focus from Jeremy Kyle for a moment we might do some talking."  
"This guy is actually really convincing, I don't think he cheated on her." Jac stood with her arms folded (as best as she could manage with one in a cast) staring at the couple on the television screen.  
"Really? Look, he's looking down when he's talking to Jeremy but right in her eyes when he talks to her. Classic signs of a low-life." Jonny smiled and patted the seat next to him. Neither really thought about the connection and the potential awkwardness of talking about cheating. She reluctantly agreed and flopped down next to him. His arm made its way around her shoulders, much to the surprise of Jac; she couldn't quite come round to the idea that he'd forgiven her so easily. Maybe not forgotten but he was certainly keeping to his promise of moving on. She cautiously leaned her head on his chest, not wanting to disturb the bandage covering her wound but also she wanted to see what would happen. Just as he used to, he brought his hand round and stroked her head gently, stopping only when she winced when he got too close to her wound.  
"I love you." She felt like she had to say it as much as she wanted to too, just to make sure that he knew. She really did love him and she was desperately thankful for the second chance he had given her, even though she knew she didn't deserve one.  
"I love you too." They sat quietly watching the last of Jeremy Kyle, Jac was of course right in her suspicions about the cheating boyfriend before their focus turned to something more important than 'who's the father DNA tests'.

"So, we need to think about a few things then." Jonny said as he switched the TV off using the remote which was on the arm next to him. Jac just nodded, not wanting to disrupt the peace, even though half an hour ago all she wanted was something that would occupy her. "First thing's first, where are we going to live?"  
"You know this isn't how I imagined someone asking me to move in with them?"  
"Why? When you imagined it did the guy have red horns, a tail and was the house in question filled with fire and -"  
"Very funny." She said in the best 'not amused' tone she could muster. "Well I personally vote here because it's closer to work and I'm already set up here and it's nice."  
"Oh and my house isn't? Well I vote for my house because, firstly like I say, it's an actual house and there's more room for you and I and the twins. Secondly, my house is not that far away from work, it's only five minutes further than yours in the opposite direction, it's close to a park where we could take the kids and there's a really good school nearby too."  
"Well when you say it like that; you've obviously thought about this a lot more than I have."  
"It's something I've always wanted." A genuine smile formed on Jac's face and it was then that she knew that all she wanted was this man and a family with him.  
"Fine. Your house it is then. Do you think we should find out the sex of the babies?"  
"Do you?"  
"I asked you first!" Jonny laughed when she said this is she sounded like a child; he mimicked her words in a child's voice and she hit him playfully with her uninjured hand.  
"It would be easier to know what we're preparing for I guess."  
"And then we could do names; whether they're Jonny Juniors or Mini Jacs."  
"Neither of those names are on the list and if you come up with more terrible names then you are relegated to choosing our dog's name."  
"What is wrong with Jonathan? I think it's a very manly name." He said pushing out his chest and squaring his jaw in a manner that would only make someone laugh at him, as Jac did.  
"Henry is a perfectly manly name and anyway, we might have girls."  
"Henry is too pompous. 'Oh hello I'm Henry, I own fifteen houses and I enjoy clay pigeon shooting as well as looking down on the peasants'." Jonny said this in his best Surrey accent, but as hard as he tried, there was also a Scottish twang to whatever he said.  
"Henry is not that bad! Okay, for a girl how about Eliza?"  
"It really is Jac. That's not terrible; it sounds like Isla, which is my mum's name."  
"It's nice; should we put it on the maybe list?" Jac moved slightly off Jonny and pulled a small notepad from the glass table on the left-hand side of the sofa. She scribbled down the name Henry as neatly as she could with her left hand; she tutted as the handwriting looked as though a child had been practising their writing at school. Jonny pulled the pad from her hand and almost crossed out the name Henry but instead wrote Jonathan underneath it and then Isla on the right hand side in the girl's name column.

Eventually the pair got tired of bickering over names and Jonny thought it best for both of their sanity if they took a walk. Jonny decided that the perfect place for this was the park near his house so actually it was less of a walk and more of a drive then a sit down at the park. He even suggested that they take a picnic, and far from wanting to upset Jonny's feelings for once, Jac agreed and then went to get dressed while Jonny made some food. It took her double the amount of time to put any clothes on as she got frustrated with the cast and had to find something loose fitting and yet marginally attractive. Eventually she was ready and by this time Jonny had made up some drinks and using the food he had bought that morning while Jac was still asleep, some sandwiches and other picnic style food. She brought out a bag from the little cupboard next to the bathroom; Jonny pulled a confused face when he read what it said on it: 'World's greatest Godmother' Jac just shrugged it off and so it was a story for another time.

Jac had to admit that living at Jonny's house would be beneficial because the park they visited was beautiful. They found a spot beneath the trees that looked into the park; there was the obvious playground with the swings and slide and such where Jac could already see Jonathan Junior and Mini Jac, ("Oh great she was calling them that now!"). Then there was a huge field with football posts and at the far end there was a small lake were dozens and dozens of swans and ducks were eating the bread thrown by little children who all had excited grins on the faces. Jac couldn't help but smile as she watched parents pushing their children on the swings or clapping as they made it to the top of the climbing frame. Sometimes Jac didn't worry about having the twins at all.

The cold air that was not fit for March eventually made Jac shiver and the couple agreed it was time to go after enjoying an hour sat under the tree; sometimes they talked about Jac going back to Holby and telling people about their babies; sometimes they said nothing and enjoyed the quiet while they took in everything about their environment. Jonny carried everything in his concealed but strong arms, his act of chivalrousness in preparedness for what was to come.  
"Well that's definitely settled it; when am I moving in?" Jonny laughed as Jac continued to look out of the window of the car.  
"You can move in whenever you like, better sooner rather than later really."  
"Well I'll probably be free in about four weeks."  
"Oh really? You're going to have to schedule me in your diary? You busy these next four weeks or something?"  
"God don't remind me. I really don't know how I'm going to cope; I'm actually going to go insane from boredom."  
"You're back in work the day after tomorrow!"  
"Yes but I can't do anything; nobody will be able to decipher my handwriting on paperwork, I might just have to be a nurse for the week." She sighed sarcastically.  
"Ooh yeah and then you can be part of all the gossip about that consultant, you know the one, red hair, killer cheekbones. I heard she was in Japan in that earthquake, and she's with that devilishly handsome Jonny Maconie, apparently they're expecting."  
"Oh no I've got all this to come." She buried her head in her one good hand; "by the way, everybody knows I'm Jac Naylor, not just the red head with the, what did you say?"  
"Killer cheekbones." Jac smirked and admired her cheekbones in the side view mirror as they pulled into Jonny's driveway.  
"Why are we here?" the afternoon was coming to an end and Jac wondered why they had come here instead of her flat where they had a dinner waiting for them.  
"Just thought you might like to see the babies' room?" Jac laughed and held Jonny's hand as he helped her from the car. When she was with Jonny she found herself worrying less about having the twins. There was always a niggling thought though; she had to decide within the four weeks. She pushed this out of her head as he gave her the guided tour of his house which she had received before, but this time the rooms had different names and she could picture exactly what he was saying when he talked about the nursery.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review xx**

Her second day off was a lot longer than the first, or it seemed that way to Jac who spent most of the day watching most of Jonny's DVD collection and packing what she could for when she moved out of her flat. She was still quite bemused by the fact that she was moving in with Jonny and there had been little fuss or drama made out of it. She imagined, before she slept with Sean, that when Jonny asked her she would have put up a little fight to keep hold of her independence because Jac Naylor did not like to rely on anybody. Then when she found out she was pregnant she realised that all she wanted was to be with somebody; she wouldn't have minded who the company was. Obviously she would have preferred Jonny, but all she wanted was someone there to tell her it would be okay, that she wasn't alone. It was for that reason, Jac Naylor had given up pushing people away, because she was so lucky to have Jonny back in her life and she realised this quickly. It was for that reason that she was excited at the prospect of moving in to his house and living with him. Even if the process had been rushed because she was carrying his children, she couldn't help but be pleased with herself for committing to something and this was something that really mattered.

She looked around her bedroom and took in its absolute emptiness. There were very few things in here that meant anything to her at all. It would be easy for her to leave most of it behind. She was very simplistic in the way that she lived. Her walls were all the same colour running through the flat and the colour scheme didn't change much when it came to the furnishings. She thought about when she first moved into the flat. It was eight years since she had bought it and moved in so she could be closer to her new work. She hadn't bothered to change the flat much because she wouldn't be spending much time there and she was content having somewhere to sleep and store her things but that was all this place would be used for and it has remained that way. Realising there was absolutely nothing that she could pack from in here she resigned to her 'office'.

Her office was a tiny box room next to the kitchen, and this was where the majority of her possessions were. A small desk was cramped into the corner and upon that sat a closed laptop. Next to the laptop was a pot for pens, none of which had their tops chewed, and pencils, which were all sharpened. Behind the laptop were a couple of photo frames. A picture of Harry was hiding behind a picture of Jac and her father from when she was a child. Her mother had taken the photo and it was the only thing she had left of her father's. He had died just before her tenth birthday and she recalled that this was when things started to go wrong with her mother. That was the extent of memories that were in the open. She picked up the two pictures wrapped them in bubble wrap. These were the first things to be packed. She left her laptop where it was, and instead opened the drawer of her desk, where she found the important documents, probably relating to work, but it was a mixture really. She decided it was better to leave these where they were for now as there was no telling when she would need them. Next to the desk was a chest of drawers which contained more memories, but these were ones she wanted to hide from the rest of the world. In the first drawer you could find numerous birthday cards and drawings that she had kept from when she was in care. When she was thirteen, she was fostered by a family. Of course, Jac being Jac, she never showed them that she appreciated what they had done for her although after a while she softened up a little. Then of course she had to go back into the care system, because fostering wasn't a permanent thing. She kept the birthday cards and pictures and letters; she didn't want them to have anything of hers or that she had done for them because she hated them for letting her go back. She felt that they were the second family who let her down.

In the same draw but more closer to the top, there were the memories of Joseph, who was her first real love. She felt anger when she found letters he had sent her from Penrith and also when she found the photo of them; the only one she had ever taken. Jac didn't really do photographs now, she much preferred looking at other people and remembering them; why did she need to look at herself? She could remember what she felt but looking at other people meant that she could imagine what they were thinking. She looked through all of the photos and letters and other memories that had come from the Joseph era and she considered throwing them away. The last time she had heard from Joseph was when he insensitively sent her a wedding invitation. Thinking about it made her sad again, and so she did what she needed to do. Everything bar the photograph of herself and Joseph was thrown away in a black bag. And that was the end of the Joseph era.

She fished everything out again with her one good hand. She couldn't just throw it away as easily as she imagined. Instead she put some of it into the box for example the letters that were the ones that made her laugh, the objects that were allowed to stay were the ones that she could touch and she would be back in the room where she had first received them and she really could not throw that away. She was sure that Jonny would understand if he ever found this drawer; she wouldn't hide it from him as she decided to learn from her mistakes and if he needed her to get rid of them then she would. But for now she would keep them, because they reminded her of the past, but that's all that it was. She would just have to make sure that there was a new drawer; this one would contain the memories that were left in the drawer and were at the very top; this would be the Jonny era.

In her second and third drawers were many things ranging from gifts and cards patients had given her to strange objects that she had collected whilst on holiday or with her friends. She found an old ultrasound scan of her best friend's child; her godson Henry. She pictured his little face and she smiled a little, hoping that her children would be just as happy with her as a mum. She frowned and began thinking a bit too much on this subject. She always worked herself up when wondering if she could be the mother these children deserved and this always led her to think that she couldn't do it because of the type of person she was. She stopped thinking about it when she picked up more drawings Henry had drawn for her and she realised that he always had a smile when Aunty Jac came round to babysit and this would keep her thinking positively. She continued to rummage through her memories with this happy thought now in her head.

Finally she had finished with the office, even though she had told herself (and Jonny) that she wouldn't work too hard. She had packed most of her belongings in that afternoon and that actually surprised Jac, as she thought there would be more boxes. She just shrugged her shoulders and went to sit back down next to Jonny who had kept his promise and had not disturbed her while she was packing her things. His other promise was also kept as he hadn't started 'The Proposal' without her.

The couple woke very early the next morning and regretted watching that last film because their tiredness was clear on their faces. Jac was in the shower first while Jonny was able to sneak another fifteen minutes sleeping; however soon enough they were walking out of the door and were sitting in Jonny's car and were on their way to work. Jac was less excited than she had been, realising that she was going to be just as bored there as she had been at home, and at least while she was at home she could sit with Jonny all day and talk about things and actually get excited about the babies. Both of them had agreed that they would only tell their closest friends at work for now because Jac was only nine weeks and they didn't like to jinx anything. Well, Jonny didn't like to jinx anything and Jac didn't like to imagine the gossip. This meant that in the hospital, only Mo and Sacha would know and of course Hanssen, who would have to be given notice for the benefit of Jac's maternity leave. Their first stop for the morning would therefore be to Mr Hanssen's office, where they were both to report for duty; in other words, they were going to confirm that they were back.  
"Ah Ms Naylor, Nurse Maconie, welcome back. How was Japan? Besides the earthquake obviously." He barely looked up from the papers on his desk.  
"Well the experience was well worth it. The new technique I learnt is amazing and I am fully able to do it, once this has come off." She pointed to the cast on her wrist.  
"I trust you are both fit for work besides the wrist?"  
"Yes and the cast will be off in four weeks and then I can be straight back into surgery."  
"I don't think so Ms Naylor, I'd prefer it if you would wait at least a week after the cast is off, just to allow for full recovery and practice of course." He said this shortly and there was no arguing against him, unless your name was Jac Naylor.  
"But Mr Hanssen, I really think that I'll be fine. There is really no need-"  
"I disagree, you will have been out of action, as they say, for at least six weeks when your cast is finally off and I would prefer it if you reacquainted yourself by practising before entering a theatre. Now if that is all?"  
"Uhm, no actually Mr Hanssen there was one more thing." This was the first time Jonny had spoken and he redirected his 'thing' to Jac by conspicuously nodded at her stomach. Jac rolled her eyes; starting a family and being with Jonny was definitely a chip in her icy image.  
"Ms Naylor?" Mr Hassen looked up from his papers this time, sensing interesting news.  
"Er well yes; I'm pregnant. I'm almost nine weeks. I thought you ought to know because I will obviously be wanting time off."  
"Ah well I can arrange all of this in a separate meeting. Congratulations both of you." And that was that; the end of their conversation with Hanssen. Next for the difficult part: telling Sacha and Mo and making them keep it quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooo :) I hope you've not all given up on this story because I haven't uploaded :/ I'm terribly sorry about how late this is please send all complaints to broken laptop/talktalk internet provider/my school for blocking :/ I've written a few chapters in my period of no internet so I'll be uploading quicker hopefully. Thanks for continuing to read :D this sort of loosely follows recent events (Tara basically) but it's not really to do with anything going on in Holby at the moment :) xx**

Jonny walked alone on to Darwin while Jac got changed into her scrubs. She could at least treat patients to a certain extent. Jonny had a huge grin on his face because he was about to tell his best friend that he was going to be a father; he had been in touch with her since he had left for Japan, but all he had told her was that he and Jac were back together. She sounded happy for him over the phone but he knew that Jac was going to have to do a little more to impress Mo after what had happened. He just hoped that the news of her pregnancy would soften her up a bit because of course she would be Godmother to them both. He looked around the ward and seemingly nothing had changed but for him everything had changed. He found it strange how he could have been in a foreign world with the mother of his children only a week or so ago; now he was back in Holby and everything was the same as it had been when he left. The ward looked the same although he knew there was one thing different about it. There was one thing now that he had only just remembered. They had lost a doctor. Tara Lo, F1; the eager and too cheery baby of Darwin who had undergone an unsuccessful operation to have her tumour removed. She had died a week ago and he and Jac had received the call from Elliot; he had asked about Jac of course but the main concern was Tara. Now as Jonny looked around the ward again, there was an air of sadness about the place. He desperately wanted to share his news with everyone but he doubted Oliver would even be there and he wasn't sure that such good news after the death of one of their own was such a good idea. So Jac had been right; she had told him to keep it to just their closest friends for now.

Mo walked from a cubicle on the opposite side to where Jonny was stood. Her face lit up when she saw him which surprised him a little but he partook in the squeezing hug anyway. She hadn't always been one for hugs and soppy stuff but they had been through a lot together and Jonny knew that the death of someone she knew would hit her like this. When her grandfather died, she clung to Jonny as though she would lose him too and so he felt that this must be what she was doing now.  
"It's so good to see you." She mumbled cheerfully as she let him go. Jonny grinned widely showing his cheeky smile.  
"And you. So, how's everyone?" Her smile slightly faded.  
"Well, Oliver came in at the start of the week, it hit him really badly. Well, it would, wouldn't it? They got married before she had the surgery, I don't know if I told you?" Jonny shook his head.  
"It's crazy isn't it? I mean, we had no idea what she was going through."

Jac finally made her way on to Darwin; she had not forgotten about Tara. In fact it had been playing on her mind all morning because she was worried that people would judge her for how harsh she had been on her. She had always been the same way; she would treat them harshly but in the end, they would come out at the top. It had been the same for Oliver. She also felt guilty because this wasn't the only reason she treated Tara the way she did. There were two other reasons. The first was that Jac had always carried a soft spot for Oliver; their locker room session a few years ago was one of her highlights of working here and she was sure they had always shared a little bit of chemistry in theatre and when she taught him. They would have been terrible together, granted, but that couldn't stop her from being a tiny bit jealous, even when she had Jonny. The other reason was that Jac saw a little bit of herself in Tara; the over-eagerness to impress and her going against orders was something that Jac hated in herself because a lot of the time, it got her nowhere. The cheery side to Doctor Lo was nowhere to be found in Jac's demeanour though, as she walked towards her boyfriend and Mo.

"Jac!" Mo knew better than to hug her but she smiled at her in almost the same way as she had to Jonny. Jac was slightly confused and thought that Jonny must have told her the news without her.  
"Maureen. Jonny have you already told her or something?"  
"Ooh told me what?"  
"Er no, I was waiting for you. We were just talking about Tara." The taboo subject of the young doctor had come up and Jac had never wanted to talk about her personal life so much before, but she continued with their topic of conversation.  
"I didn't know about her tumour. Apparently Elliot did. It's a shame, she had so much potential." Mo raised a slight eyebrow at this. "Yeah, she was definitely the brightest of all the F1s, that's why I gave her such a hard time. I did the same with Ollie, and look at where he is. Speaking of Ollie how is he?"  
"Not good. He came into work the day after her operation and he was just terrible, it took a while for us to make him go home." Jac shook her head.  
"He was the same after his, oh no actually; I don't think I should talk about this." And uncertain of whether people knew about Penny Valentine, Jac kept her mouth shut. Mo looked confused for a second before returning to what Jac had said earlier.  
"Anyway, what's this news you have for me?" Jac shared a look with Jonny that said that he could tell her, seeing as she was his friend.  
"We're pregnant!" Jac knew it would sound cheesy coming out of his mouth, then again there was no other way of sharing the news. In fact, thinking about it, she preferred him telling people; he made it sound exciting and she was worried that if she said it, her worries and insecurities about becoming a mother would come out and people would judge her in that moment she told them. Jonny could show his happiness better. There was only one word that could describe how Mo looked and that was flabbergasted.  
"But, you only went to Japan a couple of weeks ago! Surely not?"  
"No, no I'm around nine weeks now. It was before I went to Japan. Before the earthquake, before Jonny came to Japan."  
"So when did you find out?"  
"Well I found out in my third week in Japan; then there was the earthquake and the doctor told Jonny while I was out of it. You haven't heard the best bit yet." Jac looked again towards Jonny, but now she was getting the hang of this 'getting excited' thing. Mo was the first person they had told excluding Hanssen and she was actually enjoying it. Next stop was Sacha, and Jac wanted to tell him, she thought she could pull it off after watching Jonny execute it perfectly. She liked having other people to share it with because even though she didn't like to admit it, she had grown to like talking about it with Jonny.  
"What's the best bit?"  
"Well there are two more things. Well three really because the first bit is two things. Literally." Mo was starting to look confused at Jonny's ramblings. "We're having twins." Jonny said even more excitedly than he had when he told her that they were expecting. "And we want you to be Godmother to both, obviously."

Jac's wrist and ribs throbbed like crazy after she had received a huge bear hug from Mo, even though she had warned her that she had broken ribs and her wrist was as clearly broken. She worried that she would receive another such hug from Sacha and so before the duo went to find him on AAU, she took some pain relief. After her ribs had suitably calmed down she came from her office to find Jonny waiting patiently for her talking to Elliot.  
"Jac, it's lovely to see you back. It must have been such a terrifying experience." He was trying to sound as though hers was the only news the hospital had had over the time she had been away, but he was failing as Jac already knew about Tara, and about how the staff cared a lot for the F1 and it was a short time since it had happened so it was still fresh in everyone's minds.  
"Thanks Elliot. Yeah, well I had Jonny and I'll be better in a few weeks. How are _you_ Elliot?" She showed genuine interest with a warm smile and Elliot was quite surprised.  
"I gather you're talking about Tara? Well it was very sad obviously and such a shock; she was a lovely girl. She reminded me a little of you Jac, actually. It's a real shame; it's hit everybody quite hard. I've been checking in on Oliver every so often, he stayed with me for the first few nights. I think it would be nice if you went to see him. We're all pitching in and going to see how he is but I'm afraid he doesn't really want to talk, which is understandable. But you always seem to have a way Jac, and I mean that as a compliment." Jac listened to everything he had to say and agreed to go and visit Ollie, although she was quite nervous. After catching up with Elliot, Jac and Jonny made their way to AAU.

It was an alien concept for Jac to feel so excited about something that wasn't a sexy surgical procedure. It wasn't just the prospect of having the children now, it was telling people. She had seen how happy Mo had been for them, and she really hadn't expected that. If she was perfectly honest, she was expecting a slap across the face for what she did to Jonny. But on their way to AAU Jonny told her about how it was half Mo's idea for him to come to Japan, and she had lent him the money. Jac felt a little guilty once more and she vowed to give Mo all her money back and she would buy her a present and she would start being nicer to her. She wouldn't just restrict it to her either; after the death of Tara Lo, Jac needed to show everyone that she was a nice person, so they could forget what a bitch she was. They made it to the bustling AAU and even though it was just that, packed to the brim, Sacha spotted Jac and rushed to hug her. It was less painful than she had imagined but she thought that might have something to do with the painkillers.

"How are you? I heard you were in the earthquake; they started a collection for you and everything. But then Tara had her surgery and, do you know about Tara?"  
"Yeah I know."  
"It's horrible isn't it?" Jac nodded, not sure of what to say. "She was very bright I hear, I didn't get to work with her though. Anyway, we have to go on. What have you done to your wrist?"  
"Fracture, and I've broken a couple of ribs so not such a bear hug when I tell you my news." They had made their way to the office now; Jonny let Jac take the lead on this one.  
"I take it you two are back together?" Sacha grinned as though this was the best news in the world and although his guess was right, Jac shushed him.  
"No, well yes we are but that's not my news. Sacha, what would you say, if I told you I was pregnant?" She said it with a smile and she felt the happiest she had all day. Sacha's mouth literally dropped.  
"Jac Naylor, ice queen carrying a child?" Although he was being sarcastic, his grin somehow widened and now took up half of his face.  
"Ah, well actually it's not just one. Apparently twins run in Jonny's family." Jonny watched her smiling away radiantly. He also noticed that tears in her eyes, these were happy tears forming as Sacha, ignoring her warning about her broken ribs pulled her into a squeeze.  
"This is excellent news! How far gone are you? Do you know what you're having yet? Who else knows?"  
"It is, isn't it? I'm nine weeks, not yet; just twins and Mo and Hanssen, and we're not telling anybody else yet so keep it quiet." She managed to answer his jumble of questions with this adrenaline rush that had consumed her.  
"You know, you're going to be a surprising one Jac. You're going to be such a fabulous mother. And Jonny! Congratulations!" Jonny went to shake his hand but this was Sacha and so his hand got lost somewhere in his scrubs as Sacha enveloped him in a similar hug to the one he had given Jac. Jac took in what he said about her being a fabulous mother and this just made her cry even more. The boys stopped hugging each other and now each put an arm around Jac who was snivelling.  
"Damn hormones." Jac tried to laugh it off. Sacha handed her a tissue from the desk and she took it gratefully. "One more thing Sacha, we've chosen you and Mo to be Godparents." Jac wasn't sure if she could handle another hug as the pain from her ribs was now starting to be noticed, overthrowing the painkillers. She let him hug her a little once more before sitting carefully on the chair behind the desk. They stayed there for a little while talking and calming down, before Jonny was paged back to Darwin and Jac accompanied him to start her ward round and paperwork.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry for being shockingly bad at updating, I'm just spending most of my time revising so D: Anyway, thanks for reading/reviewing etc especially Hi-World and SilentPatronus :D :D Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll try really hard to get another one up soon :) xx**

Considering she wasn't allowed in surgery, Jac was coping quite well having been relegated to treating patients and coping with that mound of paperwork she had somehow collected whilst she hadn't been there. She spent most of her time on Darwin but also found some time between doing nothing and being bored to death by paperwork to visit Sacha again on AAU.

"Sacha! What can I do? I'm terrifically bored." Sacha had never seen Jac so fidgety. She was acting like a child; she picked things up from the desk in the office only to look at them for a second and put them down again just to pick something else up. He had to entertain Jac at the same time as be on the ward and he was finding this quite difficult.  
"I don't know. Do you not have paperwork or you could help treat patients on here, I mean not surgery but everything else should be fine." He said with a smile that he always wore, never mind the situation. Jac considered this for a moment. She couldn't do much treating on Darwin but AAU was different because it was emergency medicine.  
"Sure, I'll go get some scrubs then."  
"Don't you need to clear it with Hanssen?"  
"Probably." She shrugged her shoulders as she made her way out of the office.

After this had been cleared with Mr Hanssen, Jac spent the remainder of her four weeks in a cast on AAU. Jonny had been pretty miffed when she told him but he understood why after remembering how she had been at home in the two days she went back to work and so he saw her in their breaks (when they coincided) and when they got home. This way, the time Jac had her cast on went much quicker and Jonny did not have to deal with her bored tantrums. This made their relationship much stronger because the only times they saw each other now was to talk about the babies. Jac was actually getting the most excited out of the pair and Jonny was surprised by her change in attitude. It had been Mo and Sacha's reactions that had spurred this new found anticipation although neither Jac nor Jonny had been expecting this change in her mood. She hid it well at work though; she was still the same harsh but fair teacher when it came to Gemma Wilde, who had at first thought Jac to be a welcome change from Michael Spence and Sacha who had both seen her alter ego, Miss Honey. However she couldn't quite get away from it and it was the basis of many jokes and sarcastic comments that came from Jac after a week of being nice to create a false sense of security. Jac didn't realise how much she missed surgery because she was always busy on AAU and she had missed working alongside Sacha who, when they got a free minute together, would get her even more excited about the babies.

By the time the cast was off, many people had started to think there was something different about Jac. In fact many had been guessing that she was in fact pregnant, but nothing had yet been declared. She started to wear much baggier scrubs and had even been seen on occasion by Elliot to be talking to her tummy when she thought she was alone in her office. Nobody though, had made the accusation yet. Although soon came the time when neither her nor Jonny could tell lies (bad lies in Jonny's case) and they were going to announce the news to the world... well the hospital staff. Both Jac and Jonny went round the staff telling them that everyone was going for a drink that night in Albie's and soon they had gathered quite the crowd into the bar which looked very small indeed with half of the hospital staff squeezing into it. The Emergency Department staff who were in Albie's more often than the general hospital lot were easier to convince and most were already sitting there by the time Jonny and Jac arrive hand in hand. This, however was old news to everyone in the hospital as they had been arriving together into work for several weeks and had been seen canoodling on many occasions. Their relationship had certainly caused a lot of gossip around the hospital including the tag line that Jonny the nurse had been the one to melt the ice queen's heart. They were only half right. Jac and Jonny sat down at a table with Zoe Hanna and Sam Nicholls and began a conversation starting with general chit chat about work. Eventually it was clear that there were as many Holby staff at the bar as there was going to be. Henrik Hanssen had not joined the lot of them. Instead Serena took one for the management team and had made it to the bar for drinks, then some familiar faces from AAU including Sacha, who knew already what this was about but had done his job well keeping it a secret, even from his wife Chrissie, who sat beside him. Michael Spence had also joined them along with Malick from Keller and Chantelle and Arthur Digby who sat a little too close to be friends but not close enough to be partners. The Darwin staff were last to complete the crowd and in walked Mo and Elliot and a nurse that Jac had only ever referred to as Kate, although she wasn't even sure if that was her name.

Nobody was quite sure who it was making the announcement as many had just been invited along for drinks by people who'd been invited by other people who'd been invited by either Jonny or Jac and so it had been a Chinese whispers version of inviting people. This worked for the couple as they sat sipping on drinks, Jonny with a beer and Jac with a cola she had managed to convince some people actually contained some form of spirit. Finally though, she didn't have to pretend as Jonny stood up in front of the third of people who were drunk, another third who were getting there and the sober team which included Jac and Arthur Digby. He cleared his throat loudly but it was Jac's loud voice that brought everyone to silence.  
"Er, thanks. Anyway, you are all here actually not to just get drunk but in fact Jac and I have an announcement. We're pretty sure a lot of you have guessed but we wanted to change the rumours into truths and in fact tell you, that Jac and I are expecting twins." A slight pause of silence was quickly filled with a round of applause and cheers. Jonny stayed stood up and waited for the crowd to settle down. This took a little longer than expecting and a now confused Jac took control of the situation again and told them all thank you but it seemed Jonny wanted to say something else, so could they all pipe down. She smiled sweetly at him from her chair, although she was becoming quite intrigued by what he had to say next. Jonny smiled at Jac and pulled her from the table to the front of the pub, now visible to everyone was a bump no longer hidden by huge scrubs. The bump was so big because she was so skinny and she was expecting twins.  
"Now I have one more announcement to make actually..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey, thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, please review :D My other fic will be updated sometime after Friday MY FIRST EXAM :( xx**

"Jac and I have been together for a year now and I can say that it's been the most hectic, emotional rollercoaster that I have ever been on- "  
"What are you doing Maconie?" Jac mumbled to herself; she had a strange idea she knew where this was going  
"At least it wasn't your dad!" A very drunk American was now enjoying himself quite a bit too much.  
"Low blow Spence." Jac now said just audibly above the laughter from the 'drunk' table. After Jac had slept with Sean the paediatrician, news and gossip had spread around the hospital and Jonny had of course heard the news about Joseph's father. He had been rather shocked by the news but then in that time he was quite the still bit angry at Jac and so this had hardly surprised him. However, he had put it behind him, as had Jac.  
"Ah yes, one up on Joseph." Jonny raised his beer glass a bit higher with a sarcastic grin, it seemed as though nothing would alter his mood, "Anyway, my other announcement is not as exciting as the first; I actually just wanted your attention for a little longer. As I was saying there have been quite a few highs and rather a few lows but one thing I can still say is that I love Jac Naylor and she loves me, I hope, and my announcement is..." Jac got a little flustered by what was just about to happen; should she stand up when he says it? Does she really want this in front of everyone? She doesn't really like attention of this kind. But she felt the butterflies in her stomach start fluttering around and it was a happy kind of nervous.  
"Quit with the suspense Jonny Mac." Mo shouted from a table at the back, which also included Michael Spence and Malick. They yelled out an incoherent noise in support of Mo. Jonny just laughed at them once again.  
"My announcement is," his voice was a little quieter, but then it erupted as though he were speaking through a loudspeaker, "I have melted the ice queen and so, drinks are on me! But don't forget, I am but a lowly nurse, so just a pint of the cheap stuff yeah?" He winked at his audience and whilst the rest of the bar erupted with both laughter and cheers, Jac let out a sigh. The only thing was that she couldn't distinguish whether this was a sigh of relief and a sigh of disappointment.

She realised she had started to look a little glum and so forced a smile back on to her face before Jonny came back from being hounded by the hospital staff. Jonny took a seat next to her after the majority of their friends and colleagues had received some form of beverage. He planted a slightly drunken kiss on her lips before smiling and staring into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was feeling in that moment. It was always hard to do because after all those years of blocking people from reading her, she had become quite the expert and so now when she wanted people to know her, she couldn't always pull the blockade down.  
"Whatcha thinkin'?" he said, rather cheesily.  
"That you're very drunk and I'm not." Jac had found it quite difficult to be sat there amongst friends without so much as a glass of red, her drink of choice.  
"Hmmm, well you look like you're thinking awfully hard about it. You're frowning a little."  
"When am I not frowning? I may no longer be the ice queen, but I can still hold up my reputation of looks that could kill."  
"Cheekbones too, if you jabbed them hard enough." Sam Nicholls had butted into their conversation rudely; the couple didn't mind very much because they could continue talking later, in a less drunken setting. As if he had read her mind, which he seemed to be doing quite often nowadays, he stood up quite abruptly. This was a wrong move as he almost toppled back down again on top of Sam, who struggled to push him back up into a balanced position.  
"Head rush." Jonny tried to reassure Jac.  
"Liar." The corners of her mouth twitched and she let Jonny pull her up from her chair. She of course balanced herself on the table too because she didn't want to be dropped back down. Neither made an attempt to tell the people in the bar that they were off and instead sidled out of the crowded space quite inconspicuously.

"I'll drive Maconie." There were no arguments from him and he fished the keys from his pocket before chucking them to Jac, who caught them in a swift motion with her left hand. Before Jonny could express his drunken amazement, Jac had gotten into the car and Jonny followed her lead. He got in the car silently beside her. She wasn't doing a good job of hiding her disappointment, she decided, but she hoped drunken Jonny hadn't cottoned on to the fact that there was something wrong. She couldn't exactly go and tell him what was wrong though; she was quite surprised in herself actually. She never thought that she would be one of those women. She didn't know what she meant by that either; when she was younger she had always wanted to get married and the thought had never left her as she grew older, it had just grown further away from her and she soon began to believe that it wouldn't happen to her and she was independent so it didn't matter. She was starting to realise however, that she wasn't quite as independent as she would have liked to have once thought. She was now attached to two children who would soon depend on her every action, not that they weren't already being affected by her lifestyle, not that hers wasn't being affected by them (anchovies and chocolate anyone?) and she was sitting next to a man who had just declared his love for her and had been doing ever since they had come home from Japan. It made Jac feel strangely happy that she wasn't so alone anymore and it was only now that she had realised this. She had realised that she wanted to marry Jonny Maconie and she didn't want to be alone again. That was what the feeling was then, when he had said there was to be another announcement; the feeling was, as she had started to think, disappointment that he hadn't proposed.

They didn't talk much on the way home; Jac was too busy making sense of things in her head and Jonny was too busy tapping his feet to the radio and singing along when he knew the words. Jac had never experienced Jonny this drunk and she was starting to wonder if it was just because he was drunk, or whether it was because of the overwhelming sense of happiness that she was sharing with him, because sometimes it made her feel drunk to think about Jonny and her family. They talked a little about how great it was to finally tell people, and Jac told him he had done a very good job of breaking the news. It was only just starting to go dark when they finally arrived; they realised just how early they had left the bar and just how much of a hangover their fellow work mates were going to have, seeing as they were all already drunk when they left. Jonny gripped Jac's hand just tight enough as they made their way up the path. Jac used her other hand to stifle a pregnancy yawn and Jonny fumbled with the key in the door lock for a moment before finally granting them access to their home. Jac immediately crashed on to the sofa, pulling the patchwork quilt that lay over the top down on her. Jonny meanwhile had disappeared; Jac wondered if he was being sick. What a lightweight.

She couldn't have been more wrong; Jonny came back into the room with a smile that spread from one ear to the other.  
"Now, before I do this I want to prove that I'm not in fact drunk." He placed a tape measure he had been holding behind his back on to the floor, stretching it out a couple of metres. He then put a finger on his nose and walked the length of the metal. He skipped back and by which time, Jac was sufficiently confused.  
"Look Jonny, as much as I'm _loving_ the show I would much prefer you to sit beside me so I can rest on you." She thought he had taken her advice as he advanced in her direction, but far from sitting next to her, he pulled the blanket off her swiftly and held out his hands. With little effort, because now with the weight of two babies inside her she was the weight of a norm al human, he managed to pull her up from the sofa. When he was convinced she was stood upright and balanced with enough distance to fall back on to the sofa if she needed to, he knelt down.  
"Jac, I do have one final announcement and it's rather special because it's just for you. So, I'm going to skip the part when I talk about how our relationship has been perfect from the moment I laid eyes on you, because that's not true. What is true is what I said at the bar; I love you Jac and as complicated as our lives have been since we both met, I would rather have a hectic life with you than a calm and boring life away from you. What I'm trying to say, in a round about kinda way, is that I want to be with you no matter what has happened or what does happen. Unless it's quadruplets and you and the doctor were lying to me." Jac let out a small giggle, but she couldn't manage anymore because she was still in an early stage of shock. "So, if it's just Jonathan Junior and little Jac for now, then I am happy and privileged to be able to ask you, if you would consider being with me for the rest of our lives, as my wife?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy :) Okay, I'm nearing the end of this fic, mainly because I'm going to have less time to update so I don't want to leave you all hanging :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy the penultimate chapter! Please review :) xx**

"I…" he wished he could have taken this moment for granted; Jac Naylor was speechless. Instead he stayed knelt down for what felt like an eternity to him, but was only a few seconds before she found words to answer with. "Yes, I'll marry you!"  
"Thank God for that, my back was about to go." He stumbled up, and put his hands on her wider than usual waist.  
"Oh shut up you old man."  
"Enough of the old thank you very much; I don't want to have to remind you who's older here." Jac raised her eyebrows at him.  
"I suggest you put the ring on my finger very quickly." Jonny grinned cheeky and took the ring out of its box, before sliding it on to her slim finger easily. She held her hand up to her face. "Impressive for a nurse."  
"Up to standard then?"  
"I should say so." Jac smiled and moved her hand away from her face so Jonny could finally kiss her.

**ooooo**

Jonny was always calm and patient with all nurses because he knew some doctors showed them little respect because of the old fashioned system of hierarchy. However today was different and, being Jac Naylor's fiancée meant everything had to go smoothly, and the only way to get the young and lazy nurses to stop reading the latest issue of _Stalk a Celebrity_ magazine was to be as Jac Naylorish as he could. One such nurse jumped out of her skin as he barked at her to help him; she was very young and usually he would have comforted her after experiencing the wrath of a consultant, but this time it was him giving the orders so he couldn't apologise. The nurse grabbed the nearest wheelchair and swung it round so that Jac could take a seat. Jac was almost impressed in the way that Jonny handled the nurse; it wasn't as good as her wrath, but still it was quite good. The reason Jac couldn't shout at the nurse herself was because she was busy huffing and puffing. She was getting red in the face from trying not to yell because even now, she wanted to look as though she was in control. She certainly wasn't in control however, as she let out a gasp and Jonny rushed to hold her hand, which she squeezed. Jonny swore he heard a crunching of bones and for the petite woman she was, she was without a doubt extremely strong.

Jac didn't let anyone but Jonny know how much she had enjoyed being pregnant. She hadn't enjoyed the swollen ankles or the disgusting food cravings but looking every day in the mirror and seeing her bump grow gave her an odd sensation. She believed it was a mixture of both pride and happiness and these feelings grew when she got to the stage where she could feel her twins moving around. As soppy and soft as it was, she could imagine them playing together. When they first started moving she was just about to fall asleep. Jonny had been at work so when this strange phenomenon occurred she was a little scared at first so she called Jonny. He laughed down the phone as he realised what it was; she was a consultant and here she was panicking down the phone to him. When he told her she laughed too, then lay on the bed with her hands resting against her tummy, waiting for them to move more. When Jonny got back from work she was fast asleep, the covers only over her legs and her hands still resting there. He gently moved them and had a go for himself, feeling the same elation that Jac had. Later into the pregnancy, Jac's due date had been passed and as much as she had enjoyed being pregnant, she let everyone know that she just wanted to see them now. Everything had been done; the nursery had been painted, names had been thought of for both sexes as they hadn't found out what they were having. Jac had argued that it would have been logical but Jonny wanted a surprise and in the end they had decided not to find out.

Now, Jac lay on a bed in maternity, contractions were not very far apart at all and all she wanted was for them to sty in for a little longer because as much as she moaned at them being four days overdue, having them in there was far less painful than their great escape. She always thought that when the time came, she wouldn't be like everyone else. For some reason she always thought they were exaggerating, but now as she lay shouting at anyone who would listen, she realised how wrong she had been.  
"Jonny, Jonny, please just tell them that I'm ready. Surely it can't be any longer?" Jonny sat by her side, waiting for a midwife to come and tell them that she was ten centimetres and it was time. However, Jac seemed to be suffering from a long labour. It seemed like hours because it was hours before she was finally ready to push. A red face matched her hair as she yelled any words that came to her mouth but it was mostly incoherent noises and swears. Finally a piercing sound filled the air that wasn't the sound of "shit, shit!"and was instead a baby's cry that echoed around the room, silencing Jac immediately.  
"It's a girl! You have a baby girl!" The midwife took the small child and wrapped her in a white blanket and after a few moments handed her to Jonny, who couldn't form words. He tried to be macho about the situation but he couldn't help the tears now escaping his eyes as her looked down at his daughter, who was quietening down as he held her.  
"Can I see her?" Jac too was crying, but she had been throughout. Jonny bent down so that Jac could see her little girl. She went to hold her but someone had other ideas.  
"I'm sorry but the other one is on their way." Jonny gave his daughter back to another midwife who placed her down in a clear cot and checked her over, while Jac began shouting again. It was less harsh this time partly because she had already been through it and partly because she knew what she was going to get at the end. This time it was far quicker and a cry filled the room just as it had before. Their baby girl cried along with their sibling and the room was alive.  
"What have we got?" Jonny said quietly, he was still crying.  
"You have one of each, it's a boy." Jonny gasped out of pure happiness and Jac lay back in her bed breathing heavily. When the two babies had been checked over and cleaned a little, they were given back to mother and father. Jonny held his lad while Jac sat up with a tiny girl in her arms. She couldn't stop crying but had a huge smile on her face as she watched the small being look up at her. She was crying, trying to match the sound of her brother's but Jac and Jonny held them and rocked them a little and eventually the crying subsided. They swapped so that Jac could see her little boy and she cried again. She was the only one crying though as the two tiny babies squirmed but their eyes were searching around the room. They couldn't yet see any clear shapes but lights made everything new colours that they hadn't experienced and Jac and Jonny sat just as transfixed with them as they were with the world around them.

"Do we have names? Or are they baby girl and boy Naylor?"  
"We have names, don't we Jac? Well we have a few actually." Jac wasn't speaking, she just nodded but continued to stare at her children, who were inside one minute and now were there in her arms, ready to be looked after by her.  
"I think this little lady is definitely a Bethany, Bethany Isla. Jac?" Jac looked up at him finally. She was still crying but it was silent and so nobody had really noticed.  
"Yes, that's perfect. And it's Maconie-Naylor, not just Naylor." Jonny beamed and kissed Jac's head as he took a seat next to her on the bed, as gently as he could.  
"And what about this little guy?"  
"His name is Jonathan, Jonathan James Maconie-Naylor. But we can call him James so we don't get confused, but his proper name is Jonathan." Jonny kissed Jac's head again before doing the same to his two children. Bethany lay in his arms and James in Jac's. The midwife smiled and left them for a few moments.  
"Now all we need to do is make you a Maconie-Naylor." Jonny laughed, thinking back to around six months ago when he had asked her. They had agreed to wait until after the babies had been born and they had another year before they were to be married. Jac hadn't taken maternity leave until almost the very end, but even in that time she had managed to sort a few things for the wedding.

Their thoughts were interrupted now by a knock on the door. Before they had been allowed in, Jac and Jonny knew instantly who it was. They were making a lot of noise behind the door so when they walked in, Jac and Jonny were ready to shush them as Bethany was on her way to sleep. James however was still looking around, trying to hear every noise, look at every light. Mo and Sacha lowered their tone immediately, but they couldn't help but be excited for their best friends. In their hands they had numerous gift bags, balloons and teddy bears which they put down gently next to the bed. Jac handed James to Mo first, while Sacha hugged her. Then Mo passed the baby to Sacha who was just on the verge of tears.  
"Oh grow a pair Sacha" Jac said sarcastically even though she was now crying again. Jonny passed a sleeping Bethany over to Mo so that he could hug Jac, who hadn't stopped being emotional since she had entered the hospital.  
"It's just nice that the god parents are together." Jac cried into Jonny's chest. She hated being so openly emotional but right now she had other things to be thinking about. Mo and Sacha stood beaming next to each other; Sacha had his arm around her and Jac couldn't help but think that everything was perfect. Sacha and Chrissie hadn't had a bad divorce; they had mutually decided that while Sacha had once been in love with her, being together just wasn't what they expected and, Jac said that Sacha could do much better anyway. Then again, Jac had never been keen on the idea of Sacha being with Chrissie. It had taken a while for Sacha to gather the courage to ask Mo on a date, and even then he was helped along by Jac. Jonny hadn't needed to convince his friend either, all she wanted was for Sacha to ask her rather than the other way around and eventually, when Jac was around six months pregnant they made their relationship official to the hospital.

They were allowed to take the twins home the next day as there hadn't been any complications at all. However, they had made a promise to almost everyone in the hospital that they would go and show off their children. First stop was Darwin, where Elliot sat in his office eating and trying to work the tablet that sat on his desk. Oliver stood next to him explaining things but it was all over Elliot's head. It hadn't been a year since Tara's death but Oliver was doing well; he had been reluctant at first with his shrink but as time went on it became easier for him to show how hard the loss of his wife had hit him and so it became easier for the shrink to help him. Now around seven months later, he hadn't forgotten his wife but he had learnt to live without her as hard as it was. He and Elliot were closer than they had been after Tara's death as Elliot had learnt to step back because it wasn't Gina and he wasn't Oliver. But their mutual losses meant that eventually Oliver understood why Elliot had tried to help him, even though it was bordering on harassment. Oliver took two months off work and travelled to all the places that Tara had wanted to go and see and this helped him as when he came back he seemed happier. Jac was glad of this and she even told him so. She tried not to have a heart to heart with him, she tried to be the icy consultant that she played so well over the years but it was quite difficult when carrying children meant that she easily portrayed emotions. So overall, Darwin ward was a lot closer than it had been.

She opened the door to her shared office with Elliot; however someone new sat in her seat. It was okay though, because they were just there until she came back and she had been promised this by Hanssen. He did not want to lose a top class surgeon just because she was having a baby, and knowing Jac, it would make little impact on her work. Oliver looked up from what he was helping Elliot with and smiled at his consultant and friend. Elliot noticed too and did the same. The person sat behind Jac's desk smiled but didn't attempt to join in. She had only been there for a few weeks but hadn't yet made a dint into Ms Naylor's reputation as a surgeon or as a colleague.  
"I would like to introduce you to Bethany Isla Maconie Naylor." Jac said as she slowly passed her child to Oliver who had already been holding his arms out ready. Jonny stood beside her.  
"And also to her brother, Jonathan James, who will be known as James to avoid confusion!" Elliot laughed a little as he was handed the squirming boy. They stayed and chatted for a little while before they realised they were running a little late. They took the gifts that they had been presented with and while Jonny took them to the car, Jac took her children to Keller to meet Uncle Michael. Jonny joined her as she was showing them off to the gang of Michael, Ric, Chantelle, Malick and Arthur, who shuffled uncomfortably because an emotional and motherly Ms Naylor was still Ms Naylor, and even her name scared him. Next stop was AAU where Sacha greeted them once more and insisted on proudly introducing the rest of AAU to his godchildren.

They finally made it home, however their introductions weren't over yet as Jonny's sister came to visit them and meet her niece and nephew. Jac actually liked this sister as she enjoyed hearing all the stories of Jonny's childhood and also laughing along with them. However when Emily, Jonny's sister, had arrived, Jac was fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloooo :) Thank you for the reviews! I hope the ending is good enough for y'all :) I'm aiming to finish my other fic at some point too but I can't tell you when :/ Examsss :( Hope you're all coping with exams and stuff :D Anyway... I digress. Please enjoy the final chapter and please review! :D xx**

"So this is it."  
"I guess it is." He walked away, leaving her alone in their bed. She heard the door close behind him. He didn't slam it like he usually did in his clumsy fashion; how considerate of him as the children were fast asleep. She didn't sleep well and she hadn't expected to. Instead she tossed and turned and replayed their discussion from an hour or so earlier.

_"Oh come on, we don't have to keep up with tradition."  
"If you insist on wearing a kilt, then I insist on you sleeping at Matt's tonight. Just adds that bit of romance don't you think?"  
"Oh and a big castle in a beautiful environment, getting married to the man of your dreams isn't romantic in the slightest?"  
"Man of my dream?" She said playfully. She knew exactly why he didn't want to spend the night away from her. She felt it too when he was away; she never slept as well as she ought to.  
"Charming; I guess on second thoughts I'll be off to Matt's then." He folded his arms and turned away from her. She got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around and she kissed him for a split second.  
"I didn't say I forgive you yet."  
"I didn't say I was sorry. Anyway, you'll get the rest tomorrow. Something to look forward to."  
"Damn you Naylor."  
"Not for long."  
"Sorry?"  
"I won't be a Naylor for long."  
"Oh yes that's right; Mrs Maconie. Jac Mac." She picked up a cushion from the bed and threw it at him, not then realising it would lead to a huge pillow fight. _

Jac tried to get comfortable but the pillows were all out of shape and any which way she turned she knew she would not be getting any sleep even though she could feel herself getting increasingly more tired. She rolled out of bed in a less than elegant manner and tiptoed from her room across the hall to wear she could hear the small snores of her babies. The door was always open even though she had baby monitors in her room and she could hear their soft breathing from there. But when Jonny wasn't there because he was working or watching a game with his friends, she would often creep into the twins' room and watch them for a few moments. She stroked her fingers across their cheeks although barely making contact with the skin because she didn't want to wake them up. They looked so peaceful when they slept and she knew that they needed it what with the amount they did during the day. She laughed quietly as she thought about how, earlier that day, James had tipped all of Jonny's milkshake powder on to the floor while he had been doing his super dad impression trying to hold him and make his dinner at the same time. She couldn't quite believe, and she thought about it every time, that it had been almost two years since she had found out she was pregnant and yet here they were, just over a year old. She was amazed at how natural it was to be a mother; her own had made it seem extremely difficult so she was expecting the worst but actually, it was easier than a valve replacement. She left them to sleep eventually when her own tiredness took over her at around three and she knew she would be able to sleep as soon as she melted into the pillows on her bed.

It was morning way too fast for Jac who had only managed four hours sleep. The sun blinded her as she swept the curtains open. The landscape was beautiful; she had to agree with Jonny. It was far away from Holby and it should be; she wanted the start of her marriage to be as far away from the place where all the secrets and her past were. Even if she stayed in Holby for the remainder of her marriage it wouldn't matter because with an 'I do' the slate is wiped clean, as Jonny said to her. She continued looking out of the window, not quite realising what day it was until someone knocked rather loudly on her door.  
"Jac! Come on, the twins are just waking up and I need to take them so you can get dressed!" Agnes, Jonny's aunt, shouted from behind the door.  
"The twins are waking up because you have the voice of a foghorn." Jac mumbled before she opened the door with a fake smile. Agnes stood with her hands on her hips and a slight frown on her face.  
"I'll go get them then."  
"Yes and then we can get you ready. Emily said she'll be over in ten minutes and that girl… Maureen will be here too. There's also a bumbling man waiting for you downstairs. I can't remember what he said his name was. It was girly though."  
"Sacha's here?"  
"Yes, Sacha. Very girly; and it's a good job you let the men wear kilts because I swear you'd find it hard to find some pants that fit him." Jac bit back her response because as rude as Jonny's aunt was, she had given up her home for the past week and was also taking care of the twins when the couple went away on their honeymoon. Instead she nodded and smiled as sweetly as she could before walking into the twins' room. They were stirring and both opened their eyes at the same time when Jac walked in; it always freaked her out when they did things at the same time like this. She first experienced this when two weeks ago James said something that sounded like mama, and Bethany quickly followed him. Of course they had said it numerous times since then; they had also progressed to saying daddy when they saw Jonny. James reached his arms out for Jac first although Bethany quickly followed, as was always the pattern. He used his hands to steady himself on the cot and stood up so Jac could pick him up more easily. She gave him a quick cuddle before handing him over to Agnes who had followed her into the room. She then picked up Bethany and proceeded to take them both downstairs where she saw Sacha sat awkwardly on the edge of the sofa.

He grinned widely when he saw her and took Bethany from her immediately.  
"Well hello there! It's uncle Sacha. Can you say Sa-cha? Sa-cha?"  
"Sacha." Jac said sarcastically and took James from Agnes who tutted before leaving them to it. "Right Sacha, did you want something? When's you're girlfriend getting here?" He sat bopping Bethany up and down on his knee and trying to make her say Sacha for a moment before answering her.  
"I'm here to check on you; Mo sent me over early because she's running late. I also have this to give to you." He carefully reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a small chain bracelet with a blue jewel after each link. "It's for your something blue; it was Rachel's." His smile faltered just a little bit as he mentioned his daughter's name, as it was not long ago since she had passed away.  
"Sacha it's very kind of you but I really don't think-"  
"Ah, no well I do. Who was it that sat there with me even when you were super huge and pregnant? How about when I was working or seeing my other kids eh? Who was it that went to go and see her and talk to her? You did. I don't think she'd mind me giving this to you Jac, in fact I think she'd be pleased that I was. So put it on. Now what about the rest of the rhyme? What do you have?"  
"Something old and borrowed is my hair piece and my something new is my dress and now I have something blue. Thank you Sacha." She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Jac I don't know where your other bridesmaid is but Emily is here with the hairdresser so let's get started." Agnes walked back into the living room with Emily and the hairdresser. "Now if you don't mind young man you are slightly in the way of proceedings."  
"Ah yes of course, sorry, I'll be back in a couple of hours then." And with that he handed Bethany to Agnes.  
"Right, I'll go feed these two then so you can start." Agnes somehow took James from Jac and now held the twins in her arms.

When Mo finally arrived Jac was just about ready.  
"I'm so sorry Jac, Adam wouldn't leave alone and then the babysitter was late and-"  
"It's fine, Sacha told me."  
"Good. Anyway!" She squealed slightly, "You look amazing Jac."  
"Thanks, you don't look so shabby yourself Maureen." Jac smiled her best smile even though she was feeling extremely nervous now.  
"Here." Mo, sensing what the others didn't handed Jac a small shot bottle.  
"I'd rather remember my wedding Mo."  
"It's fine, just one to calm the nerves. Everyone does it." She was slightly convincing so Jac took a swig before coughing little. Sacha arrived once again at the door, which was now open because there were so many people coming in and out.  
"The car's here!" Jac's eyes widened.  
"Come on you idiot." Mo pulled Jac along to the white Rolls Royce waiting outside. Sacha and Mo helped her into the first car while Agnes, Emily and the twins piled into the second which was less fancy for the obvious reason that the twins were in it.

Jonny stood nervously at the front, beside his best friend Matt who was talking to him. It was more like _at_ him because Jonny could not concentrate. He had spent all morning going over his vows and just hoping that today would run smoothly. He had been at the castle now for just under and hour; he had to make sure the guests were on the right sides and that everyone was there and then finally he stood, shifting every second, waiting for Jac. It was of course fashionable for the bride to be late but he'd already made Jac promise not to be. She'd looked at him as though to say 'when am I ever late?' and true to her word, it was that moment when the violinists began playing. Agnes walked down first along side Emily and they were holding one twin each. Little James had a baby version of his father's traditional kilt, while Bethany wore a matching tartan dress. Then it was Sacha, but nobody looked at the man who had her on his arm. Jac walked alongside Sacha in a classic white dress. It was a relatively plain skirt, but the bodice was jewelled. The veil for the time being covered the expertly done make-up, although Jonny always insisted she didn't need any. Under the veil some of her hair was held in place by a silver hair piece while the majority curled round her face and on to her shoulders.  
"Wow." Jonny heard his best friend whisper as she continued to walk slowly towards them, closely followed by Mo, the remaining bridesmaid. Jonny just nodded. He couldn't form words; he found his mouth to be dry and he wondered why before realising it was because it was wide open. He snapped it shut just as she finished her journey. She hugged Sacha who then went to stand beside Mo.

"Hi." She laughed a little under the veil, which he removed from her face. "You look beautiful."  
"I know." She winked. Maybe she shouldn't have had that shot. It was Jonny's turn to laugh.  
"Are you ready?" And the service began.

"I believe you've prepared your own vows?" They both nodded. Jac bit her lip in a nervous smile. She knew that Jonny's would be brilliant because he was so heartfelt, she just hoped hers were good enough for him.  
"Okay Jonathan would you like to go first?" He looked a bit worried then pulled some small pieces of pink paper out of the pocket of his jacket.  
"Alright then. I kinda used all my best lines when I proposed to you well over a year ago, but I'm still in love with you, if not more in love with you. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world right now because you're stood here about marry me; you're already the mother of my children and I don't think I could ask for any more. I think it's safe to say that over the past year it's not only me that has been opened up to who you really are. Anyone can see, as the brilliant mother of our twins that you are, that you are the most caring and kind woman. That's one of the many reasons that I love you; I love you because you smile when I dance and don't deny it, I love you because I'm the one you have chosen to take care of you for the rest of our lives, and I promise that I will always take care of you; I will never ever let you down because you're amazing and beautiful and you and the twins are the best things that have happened to me. So thank you and I love you." Jac couldn't tell if he was crying because her own eyes were clouded themselves. When had she become so soft? She sniffed a little before starting her own.  
"Firstly I love you too. Next, when I first found out that I was pregnant I was alone and I was the most scared I have ever been. The only person I wanted was you and the next thing I knew I woke up and you were there. I think it's appropriate for me to say then, that I _am _the luckiest woman in the world because no matter what you're always there for me and I never thought that, after everything that has happened to me, I would find someone who would continue to break down my defences each time I put them up. But I did and I'm so happy that you did because you are the cheesiest, cheekiest, most charming and lovely man I have ever met and my promise to you is that I will love you more than I have loved anyone and I will never let you down again, because you're too important too me. And finally, I think your dancing is hilarious." The guests chuckled while Jac smiled the same pretty smile that made Jonny's heart skip.

"Do you Jonathan Edward Maconie, take Jacqueline Naylor to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He raised his eyebrows for a moment, thinking about the question.  
"Of course I do."  
"And do you Jacqueline Naylor take Jonathan Edward Maconie to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride. And that, Jonny did.

The after party included some of Jonny's infamous dad dancing but the highlight was of course Jac and Jonny's first dance to _Fast Car_ by Tracy Chapman. He held her close and whispered in her ear as they swayed; "I meant what I said, I promise I'll never let you down and I really do love you."  
"I trust you. I love you too."


End file.
